Dylan & Alex
by TheSourFish
Summary: Dylan seems to really be into Alex, after years of dating self obsessed girls like Haley a smart girl like Alex makes a nice change for him. But how will Claire, Phil or Haley take it if they were ever to find out? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO HEAR YOUR JUDGEMENTS.
1. The Beginning

ALEX

_A knock at the door disturbed Alex from her studies, she rolled her eyes in disappointment and let out a unpretentious sigh._

Haley!...Door...Haley!...Haley?...Mom!?...Dad!?...Door... Oh yeah there all out of town to visit Grandpa _._

_Thumping down the stairs she sighed and groaned in the absence of her study books. The door bell continued to ring as Alex took the few final steps towards the door ._

_Alex sprung open the door to reveal Dylan with his guitar and a book clutched in she dealt with the surprise of a boy at her door she found herself flaunting her newly gained assets._

ALEX

Dylan? What are you doing here, you know Haley is out of...

DYLAN

Actually Alex I'm here to see you. I was errr, wondering if you could help me study, cos your super into books and all that. And your like way smarter than anyone I know.

ALEX

erm... Ok Dylan come on in.

_Alex Ushered Dylan into the kitchen turned on the light and sat him down at the table._

So, what are we studying?

DYLAN

_Dylan presented a study book to Alex, 'Nursing: The ultimate study guide'_

ALEX

Oh,Nursing. I didn't know you had an interest in medicine?

DYALN

yeah, ever since I took it in college, I knew that's what I wanted to do, and since I can't be a doctor person cos I'm not smart like you, I thought. Nursing

_Alex took a moment to relish in all of these compliments Dylan was suddenly paying her._

ALEX

Awww thanks Dylan. So where are you up to?

DYLAN

In this book? oh page 3

_Alex tutted but took the book from his grasp and flicked the pages over to page 3. She then quickly scanned the page and thought of a simple question for him._

ALEX

So, Dylan what are the main symptoms of cystic fibrosis?

_Already knowing the answer Alex sat back on her chair again flaunting her breasts to Dylan whom she had liked since Haley first started dating him. Then realizing what she was doing she sighed and re-adjusted herself in her seat._

DYLAN

What's wrong Alex.

ALEX

Nothing, nothings wrong

_Alex decided to be blunt, as it had always worked for Haley with all the guys she had previously dated_._And with Dylan._

Dylan do you think I'm Sexy?

_Her heart began to race knowing she had done the wrong thing and attempted to retract her statement with a series of 'no's' as a vivid blush began to mask her cheeks._

DYLAN

_At first stunned by the question thrown at him unexpectedly._

Well ummm.

ALEX

_Unsatisfied by the length of his response Alex decided to bring out Haley's best move she had witnessed. Her storm offs._

_Alex stormed off, knocking various objects in her path and mustering up a fake sniffle to accompany her act_.

_Just before she reached the stairs Dylan followed after with some speed and desperation to make a mense. Just as had Alex wanted._

DYLAN

Alex wait.

_Grabbing her arm forcefully yet with great care._

You look amazing, I mean you look like a younger Hayl...

_starting to get embarrassed he fixed it the only way he knew how. He lent in on the unexpecting Alex and kissed her .Alex flinched slightly and fell back but Dylan's grip kept her upright. _

Look Alex you know I'm no good with words, but I er really gottaa say...

ALEX

oh, shut up and kiss me again

_A few seconds passed before Alex finally felt Dylan's warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, Alex felt a passion for him ,which she had never felt before, course through her body. Alex raised her hands above her head, allowing Dylan to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly as he began to kiss her lips. Alex moaned softly, kissing back to the best of her ability. Moments later, she felt Dylan's wet tongue between her lips. Alex greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, Alex felt his hands slide down her back and to her bottom,Alex squirmed playfully as Dylan squeezed gently. Their lips re-met once again, the force of desire drawing their bodies ever closer. _

_Moments passed and Alex pushed Dylan back gingerly panting heavily, her heart was beating faster than it ever had,her nipples were hardened and she could feel that her panties were slightly moistened._

Dylan...slow down...I'm new to this stuff,I mean I don't even know... what to do next.

DYLAN

_Dylan locked eyes with Alex _

I do...

_Dylan re-adjusted his eye sight to the open door of Alex's room. He took her hand and lead her up the stairs. With every step Alex became more and more nervous as sherealized what Dylan had meant,her heart began to pound in her chest as her bedroom door grew ever closer. Dylan stopped at the frame of the door and turned towards Alex, their eyes locked once again._

Are you ready?

ALEX

_Alex took a deep breath_

Ready.

**I AM GOING TO TRY TO UPLOAD THESE FICS EVERY 3-4 DAYS. PLEASE KEEP CHECKING FOR UPDATES. ALSO THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER AND WILL SUPPLY YOU WITH MORE TENSION , DRAMA, AND LOADS MORE **


	2. We Need To Talk

_As Dylan pushed Alex onto her bed, sending numerous study book flying, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway startled them both equally. As the car pulled up, the sounds of Claire arguing with Haley drew ever closer._

"Haley you seriously need to start thinking about your future and considering your options for other colleges" Claire moaned.

"It's my family! Dylan you have to go… How did you used to get out of here when you dated my sister?"Alex questioned.

Dylan's eyes directed themselves to Alex's bedroom window.

"Ok then Dylan .Go" Alex commanded knowing the punishment she would receive if her mum found Dylan in her room. Alex rushed out of her room, closing her door behind her and running down the stairs to get the door. "Mom, why are you back from Grandpa's so early?" Alex questioned.

"Well he wasn't feeling too good and we didn't want to catch anything, so we left a day early. Why do you ask?

"Where you missing us already Dork?"Haley added.

Alex scoffed at the thought of missing her family, with their break it gave Alex a chance to study without Haley's constant intrusions or snide comments about her social life.

_Alex turned around to return to her room, as Claire and Phil brought in their bags from their trip. Alex pushed opened her door to reveal her now Dylanless room, she sat back on her bed and relished in the thought of what was about to happen before her and Dylan were interrupted .Letting out a sigh she stood back up and swooped down to pick up her study books one by one. She then placed her books on her desk, but was surprised to see a torn piece of paper sitting there with a note on it._

**Alex, call me, we need to talk **

**760-987-9832**

_Alex's eyes lit up at the sight of his number, she'd never been given a boy's number before. Immediately she took her phone out of her pocket and put his number in and sat back down on her bed. Exhausted by what just happened Alex lay down on her bed for a quick sleep._

Claire shouted from the kitchen "Alex honey, it's time for dinner, will you come down stairs?"

_Alex sat up startled by her mum's announcement, she checked her phone to see the time __**5:30**__ "_huhh… I've slept all day, I must have been really tired" _standing up and brushing down her crumpled clothes she headed downstairs to the kitchen for dinner._

"Alex I made spaghetti, take a seat at the table honey and I'll bring it over"

_Alex nodded and sat next to Haley at the table wondering if Dylan had texted her telling her yet_

"So ,Alex what did you get up to while we were gone" Phil asked curious to know what her little genius had been up to for two days home alone.

"Nothing, nothing. Why would you automatically assume that I had been done something dad .God"

_Alex got up and stormed of leaving her plate of spaghetti that her mum had slaved for hours to prepare._

"I'll go talk to her" Haley announced to her family, leaving them both shocked that Alex stormed off and the Haley actually left to help.

"Hey!, hey!" Hayley shouted after her. "I need to talk to you" And before Alex could even ask what about Haley had ushered her up into her room and closed the door behind them.

Alex's heart thumped in her chest "Did she know what happened?" "Is she mad?" "What is she going to say?" millions of thoughts rushed through her head causing her to blush slightly as Haley just starred at her. Then she finally said

"So, Alex, who's the boy?"

"What boy?"

Don't play dumb with me, I know when you're dating. You acted the exact same way in Wyoming, remember with that Mario guy? You came running to me asking for advice on what to do, _Haley took a second to replay the memory in her head _that was the first time we ever really bonded, I did your hair and make-up and we talked about crushes, I told you when I was younger I had a crush on the Jonas Brother and you told me that you have a crush on our pizza delivery guy. So I'm gonna ask you again Alex. Who..is..the..boy"

"ugh… fine there is a boy" _Haley's face lit up with a sense of self-admiration _ "His name is …Sanjay, but you can't tell mom and dad, cos mom will get all concerned and Dad will want to meet him, please Haley I'm trusting you with this!"

_Haley smiled and sat next to her on the bed._

"Alex I will always be here to help you with boys. So, have you kissed yet? _Alex rolled her eyes and smirked at Haley which told her they had "_Have you made out yet?" _Alex smirked again and Haley pulled a face of both surprise and happiness for her little sister. _"OMG… you guys haven't done it yet have you?"

Alex suddenly became very defensive "No, Haley we haven't, done, it yet. Ok?" _Alex then thought about what she would have said if they hadn't interrupted her and Dylan this morning. "W_e've only been going out a couple of weeks" Alex lied thinking that 2 weeks would be roughly the amount of time It would take to get to the make-out stage in a relationship. _Alex calmed down and re-engaged her sister _"Haley? He gave me his number and I'm not sure what I should do, should I call or text him?"

"Did he ask you to call him?"_Alex nodded her head _"then yeah call him back. Now. I'll give you two some privacy.

_Haley got up and left the room with a proud smile on her face. Alex waited until Haley had reached the bottom of the stairs to get out her phone and call Dylan. 3 rings passed before Dylan answered his phone?_

"Hello?"

"Hello Dylan .You asked me to call you?"

"Oh, yeah, erm I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for rushing things with you, I hope I didn't freak you out or anything, cos I really like you. And well….."

"Well what Dylan?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies later, see a film and maybe get a bite to eat after?"

Alex waited a couple of seconds before answering so she didn't appear too desperate. "Yeah Dylan I would love to"

"Ok. Awesome, I'll pick you up about 7 ,yeah?"

"Yeah ok Dylan"

_Alex hung up the phone and shouted Haley to ask her advice on what to wear_

"Haley, he just asked me to the movies, could you help me get ready?"

"Yeah, sure" Thrilled that Alex wanted her help

"I' m gonna need you to cover for me Haley, tell Mom that I had an emergency cello practice for the school orchestra"

"Ok Alex don't worry"

After almost two hours of getting ready Alex looked amazing, her hair was curled, Haley had lent her a set of high heels for the occasion and she was wearing a dress that Haley had gotten her for her 16th birthday

"So how do I look?" Alex asked admiring herself in the mirror

"Amazing Alex" Proud of what she had turned her sister into in just under two hours.

_A faint honking sound alerted Alex that it was time to go._

"See ya later Haley, thanks for covering for me"

"No problem, I want to hear all about it when you get back ok?"

"Ok"

Alex sprinted down the stairs, almost falling in the heels Haley had lent her, out the door she ran towards Dylan's car hoping that Haley would not come to see her off or open the door to watch her leave. To her luck Haley remained seated on Alex's bed shocked at what just happened. Dylan got out of his car to greet her.

"Alex you look amazing" As he opened the passenger seat door for her.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Alex Cringed at how awful her compliment sounded.

Dylan jumped into the driver seat and off they sped to the movies. Their 1st date

**I will be uploading the next one in about 2 days. Sorry about starting off the 1st chapter a little strong.**


End file.
